The present invention relates generally to a writing board and more particularly to a clipboard which is a small writing board that has a spring clip at the top of the board for releasably holding papers or a writing pad.
Clipboards are used extensively by some individuals in many professions such as engineers and technicians and during inventory work. Clipboards are used primarily when an individual does not normally work at a fixed location but must move about from one location to another or work in an environment in which it is impossible to sit down at a writing table or desk. When the conventional clipboard is used for extended periods, fatigue develops from holding the clipboard. Normally the clipboard is either grasped at the top or side between the thumb and fingers or supported on the users forearm and steadied by the users hand. If the clipboard is grasp by the hand it must be held tightly. After a prolonged period of use the hand which does the grasping begins to tire. If the clipboard is supported on the forearm it is awkward to hold and unsteady and also leads to fatigue after a prolonged period of use. Another problem encountered in the use of the conventional clipboard is that as writing progresses from the top of the sheet to the bottom, the hand which holds the clipboard must be moved downwardly in transverse alignment with the writing hand to maintain maximum leverage. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art clipboards have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a clipboard in which it is easy to hold the clipboard in one hand for long periods of time without fatiguing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a clipboard which can be held in a balanced conditions by one hand so as to make the clipboard easy to hold and to use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a clipboard which has an improved clip that is capable of clamping and advancing the paper or pad along the surface of the board.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a clipboard which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by claims the appended hereto.